The Descendant
Summary The Descendant is the playable character and the protagonist of Shadow Fight 3. The title of Descendant is given to the player by his/her close connection to Shadow. At the start of the game, the Descendant finds himself/herself in the Legion's Shadow Squad under the command of Sarge, who is on a campaign that seeks to destroy The Sphere, only for him to succumb to its power and try to take advantage of it. The Descendant stops his plan and then continues to follow other characters through the land and help them fuilfill their quests to put an end to the conflict between the Legion, the Dynasty and the Heralds over The Sphere. Later on the Descendant tames and fuses with the being inside The Sphere, and finds out a lot about his/her past from it. From this moment on The Descendant goes on to fight his/her own war, to stop his/her father from destroying the world, with the help of Shadow Mind. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 2-B Name: '''The Descendant, Shadow Descendant, Descendant Guy/Girl (by Bolo), Boy/Girl (by Bolo), Mute Guy/Girl (by Jet) '''Origin: Shadow Fight 3 Gender: Unknown (Can be either male or female depending on the player's preference) Age: Around 20 years old Classification: Human, Hero, Descendant of Shadow, Bearer of Shadow Mind Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Shadow Mind Absorption=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 2, 3, limited 1 and 5), Regeneration (Mid-Low), limited Self-Sustenance (Type 3), limited Non-Corporeal (in Shadow Form), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and fight against other disembodied shadows), Acrobatics, Martial Arts, Magic as Darkness Manipulation (Passively clouds everything in darkness in his vicinity while in Shadow Form), Light Manipulation (Only while in Shadow Form), Shadow Energy Manipulation (Only while in Shadow Form), Weather Manipulation (Passively creates storms in his vicinity while entering Shadow Form), Chain Manipulation, Summoning (Of Shadow beasts and a meteor), Shadow Fire Manipulation (Only while in Shadow Form), Air Manipulation (Only while in Shadow Form), Blood Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Only while in Shadow Form), Matter Manipulation (Shadow Energy can change the structure of any material), Explosion Manipulation (A single shadow particle alone if cut can create a moderate sized explosion), Body Control (Can raise spikes out of his/her body for offensive purposes), Homing Attack, Teleportation, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Statistics Reduction, Invulnerability (Can become temporarily immune to death), Statistics Amplification, limited Telekinesis, Portal Creation, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict bleeding and stun, can also forbid the enemy from blocking his/her attacks for 4 seconds if he/she hits them), Perception Manipulation (Any contact with Shadow Energy causes hallucinations), Rage Power, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Absorption (Of health and damage taken), Attack Reflection, Durability Negation (With poison attacks), limited Time Manipulation (Can inflict damage 3 seconds in the future which cannot be blocked), Corruption (Type 2), Enhanced Senses (Can see the Invisible Dome in Shadow Form), Power Absorption, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Possession, Corruption (Type 2), Perception Manipulation, limited Resistance to Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a body or soul in Shadow Form.) |-|Post-Shadow Mind Absorption=All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 long as Shadow Energy exists, he/she will be reborn indefinitely), Regeneration (High, is able to regenerate his/her body by using Shadow Energy particles from planets, outer space, universes and timelines), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, BFR (Can send his/her enemies and leave them in their own minds like [[Sealing]]. If he/she choses to fight his/her enemy there, he/she can only be harmed if the enemy uses Shadow Energy), Absorption (Of Shadow Energy), Creation, Danmaku, Levitation, Durability Negation (With poison attacks and Shadow Energy, that can create spatial-temporal rifts), Spatial Manipulation (Shadow Energy can create portals between the worlds), Extrasensory Perception (Of Shadow Energy around him/her), Possession (By tagging Shadow Mind to fight alongside him/her), Time Manipulation (Can stop and rewind time), Teleportation with Time Travel and Portal Creation (Can go anywhere there is Shadow Energy, be it planets, outer space, universes or timelines. Can create portals that lead into the future with the help of Shadow Energy), Mind Manipulation (Can control the minds of those who come in contact with Shadow Energy), Willpower Manipulation (The strongest of Shadow Energy emissions can erase the will of others), Telepathy (Can communicate with people that are in Shadow Form), Cosmic Awareness with Precognition (Can see "anything hidden" and through space and time), possibly Genius Intelligence (Shadow Energy can increase the intelligence of a human to unprecedented levels), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a body or soul; now permanently in Shadow Form), Pain Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Due to Shadow Mind surviving Shadow's attacks when they fought in the past) Attack Potency: Large Building level (His/Her Shadow Energy attacks should compare in destructiveness to the explosion of the Rig caused by the Emperor). Can ignore durability with poison attacks. | Multiverse level (Absorbed Shadow Mind, which has previously stalemated Shadow in combat, and later on fought and defeated Shadow even if he absorbed Shadow Mind). Can ignore durability with poison attacks and Shadow Energy. Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Can dodge arrows and bullets and aim them) | Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Shadow) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can swing around extremely heavy weapons like Guan Daos, Warhammers and Giant Swords with little issue) | At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Can trade blows with the Emperor) | Multiversal (Can trade blows with Shadow) Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from the Emperor) | Multiverse level (Can take hits from Shadow) Stamina: High (Does not show any signs of being tired or needing to rest throught the evens of the game), Unlimited as a disembodied shadow | Unlimited as a disembodied shadow Range: Standard to extended melee range with most weapons. Up to hundreds of metres with magic. | Standard to extended melee range with most weapons. Multiversal with Shadow Energy, since he/she can manipulate all of Shadow Energy from many different universes and timelines. Standard Equipment: Any of a huge variety of weapons, armors, helms and ranged weapons, each of them equipped with different Shadow abilities Intelligence: Average | Average, possibly Genius due to the nature of Shadow Mind and its effects over the human brain Weaknesses: None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|The Descendant= *List of perks |-|Shadow Mind= *'Prepared Strike': First hit to the enemy during the first 4 seconds of the fight deals more damage. *'Discharge': A chance to reduce the enemy's Shadow Energy by 100% of The Descendant's inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge': A chance to gain Shadow Energy equal to a percentage of The Descendant's attack damage. *'Interference': A chance to forbid the enemy from blocking his/her attacks for 4 seconds if The Descendant hits them *'Time Bomb': A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of The Descendant's inflicted damage dealt. Key: Pre-Shadow Mind Absorption Descendant | Post-Shadow Mind Absorption Descendant Note: See this Dashio Tessai/Shadow Mind Feat list for more explanations Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Perception Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Chain Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Blood Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Matter Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Rage Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Time Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Space Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Possession Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Mind Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Telepaths Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Lance Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Axe Users Category:Shield Users Category:Spear Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Staff Users Category:Hook Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sai Users Category:Claw Users Category:Whip Users Category:Mace Users Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Needle Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2